


Never ever let you down

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Series: Class music shots [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie loves Matteusz, Comforting Matteusz, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Charlie, M/M, My emotions for these two, OMG this fandom needs more fics, Panic Attacks, Slight spoiler for episode 1x07 The Metaphysical Engine Or What Quill did, Song fic, Spoilers for episode 1x06 detained, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: 'You're strumming on my heartstringsLike you were a grade eight,But I've never felt this way.I pick your feet up off of the groundAnd never ever let you down.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was bored and wrote this in Geography. I needed to write adorable Charlie/Matteusz fluff after ep 6 because my emotions were a complete wreck after it. Anyway, enjoy!

'You're strumming on my heartstrings  
Like you were a grade eight,  
But I've never felt this way.  
I pick your feet up off of the ground  
And never ever let you down.'

School was boring. Charlie was now fully aware of that. Sitting in Miss Quills advanced physics lesson was becoming very boring very quickly. He looked over at Matteusz, who was clutching his hair in frustration. Matteusz gave him a small smile, then went back to scowling at his work. Charlie sighed. This was going to be a long day.

********

Charlie knew there was no point in arguing with Miss Quill when she put him in detention, but he did it anyway. He was actually fine with it, especially when he saw his friends. "All of us?" He asked, and in reply Miss Quill shoved him forward and shut the door. "You all have an hour detention and I have things to do. April's in charge, obviously." Miss Quill smirked as she locked the door and walked away. That's when Charlie started panicking.

********

Having a panic attack was definitely the worst experience of Charlie's life. Being trapped in a room was bad. Being trapped in a room with an alien serial killer, three very angry people and a boyfriend who was afraid of you was even worse. 

He couldn't breathe.

It was impossible.

"I have to get out, I can't..." Charlie tried to run to the door, but three pairs of arms stopped him. "No, no!"  
"Charlie, you don't know what's out there!" He paid no attention to April and Tanya and shoved them away, backing up from the door.

He still couldn't breathe.

Large, warm hands enveloped his face, forcing him to look at the person in front of him. His eyes met Matteusz's warm brown ones, and he instantly felt slightly calmer."I...Matteusz..."  
"Shh, it's okay." Matteusz kept a firm grip on him, and Charlie reached his hands out to grip Matteusz's wrists.

Ram, Tanya and April stood in the background, anxiously watching to see if their friend was okay. They saw Matteusz lean forward and whisper something in Charlie's ear which seemed to calm him down. Now they just had to get out of here.

********

As they stared at the unconscious body of Miss Quill, Charlie thought back to the horrific detention. To his panic attack. To when Matteusz whispered those words to him. He hoped it was true.

Charlie was pulled back to reality by warm arms being looped around his waist. Matteusz's lips ghosted over his ear, and Charlie leaned back into him. "Matteusz..."  
"Shh." The Pole tightened his grip on Charlie. "I'll never let you down."

Charlie relaxed further, reassured by Matteusz's words. They would always calm him, because he knew Matteusz wasn't lying. Matteusz would never let him down.


End file.
